In a Virtual Desktop Infrastructure (VDI) environment, virtual machines may be accessed by a remote device over a network, such as the Internet.
In order to copy data from a first virtual machine and paste the data to a second virtual machine, the data is conventionally transmitted from the first virtual machine to the remote device over the Internet and from the remote device to the second virtual machine over the Internet.
The transmission of the data over the Internet between the remote device and the virtual machines may be limited (e.g., low bandwidth) and therefore negatively affect the transmission rate of the data to and from the remote device.